25 Prompts
by sammarie228
Summary: Each chapter will center around a different prompt. Some may seem slashy, while others will just be friendship. Not every chapter will center around Nick and Monroe.
1. Orange

**25 prompts, each approximately one hundred words. 1 prompt per chapter.**

Fall was the best time to run through the woods. The variety of colors on the trees were almost magical. But he had to limit his runs until spring and summer.

Monroe was not the type to stand out. He preferred plaid flannel jackets over a T-shirt, because they were comfortable and didn't drag him down too much if he needed to chase after something. Unfortunately, it's because he chooses to wear flannel that he can't go out on runs in autumn. The hunters in their bright orange jackets might mistake him for something else. And Nick wouldn't be too happy if the Blutbad were shot in a hunting accident.


	2. Briefcase

Captain Renard was not a person to mess with. He oozed class and mystery, from his trench coat to his briefcase that he always carried with him. The Royal family viewed him as a mistake. A bastard that the family occasionally kept in touch with.

And yet, his appearance and attitude did not stop them from trying to mess with the Grimm that Renard held under his thumb. He sighed, latching the gold clasps on his briefcase and carried it out of the office. Maybe this latest phone call would make them understand his plan.


	3. Cat

Monroe wrinkled his nose in disgust when Nick walked in that evening. "You smell," Monroe stated simply. Nick laughed and explained, "This distraught woman came into the station. It was a slow day, so I helped her look for her cat."

"Yeah, I can smell the damn thing on you. Go take a shower, and I'll burn those clothes."

Nick grinned suggestively. "Maybe you want to help me?"

Monroe shook his head and replied, "Not when you smell like that." Nick rolled his eyes, but headed upstairs to placate the Blutbad. While Nick was upstairs in the shower, Monroe started lighting candles, attempting to get rid of the light cat scent he could still detect.


	4. Fur

**Slashy chap, don't like don't read.**

Monroe discovered Nick had an unusual kink.

The Grimm became absolutely turned on when the Blutbad woged. Monroe wasn't sure if it was the fur that grew longer, the eyes that grew darker or just the fact that Nick was at his mercy that turned the other one on. All he knew, was that Nick not only struggled to win a Wesen attack when faced with a stronger opponent, the Grimm also had to struggle with his hormones when Monroe was there to protect him.


	5. Rain

Rosalee's nose wrinkled when her friend entered the store. Noticing her reaction he frowned and asked, "What's wrong?" He looked around the store but did not notice anything strange.

"You smell like wet dog," Rosalee stated. Monroe sighed and explained, "It's raining out and I lost my umbrella." He walked behind the counter but Rosalee backed away. Monroe rolled his eyes but understood her reaction. Grabbing a few books from the shelves he said, "I'll just go work in the back."

"Good idea," Rosalee said.

Monroe really hated the rain. He would have to stop and buy a new umbrella on his way home.


	6. Dinner

Nick was an omnivore.  
Every now and then he needed a good steak. He'd even settle for a hamburger.

Monroe was reformed, meaning he did not eat meat. Nick did not mind eating dinner with Monroe, but sometimes he didn't want a veggie plate or a tofu platter. Nick felt guilty when he told Monroe he wasn't hungry. He still stopped by for a beer and to talk with the Blutbad though.

But afterwards, he went down to a McDonald's or Culvers' for a burger.

After satisfying his craving, he felt a mixture of shame and guilt. His best friend probably craved meat every day, but was still able to avoid serving it at dinner.


	7. Coffee

Like every other detective in Portland, Nick needed coffee to function properly. Whether just waking up, or being in the office for fourteen hours, there was usually a Styrofoam cup in his hand. Juliette considered it a bad habit and tried getting him to drink tea. Tea wasn't what kept him awake when a case needed his attention.

What's worse, he was beginning to actually like what was brewed at the police station. Even though it was cheap and tasted slightly muddy at first. His taste buds now preferred it over the sugary flavors that the gas station offered.


	8. Groceries

If you had asked Nick Burkhardt one year ago, what a normal grocery list was comprised of, he'd give you the basics.

Milk, butter, meat, bread, etc. Normal food items that everyone needs for lunch or dinner or breakfast. Now that he's spent some time being a Grimm, his list has expanded. He wouldn't even blink if someone added eye of newt to his shopping list. He would just stop at Rosalee's store to order more of it.

When Nick's Grimm ability had kicked in, he knew some parts of his life would change. But he would not have expected for his grocery list to change as well.


	9. Drive

Monroe liked to walk or run to get where he needed to be. He was not a fan of cars, especially not the new ones which were simply large computers on wheels.

He had to admit that he did like going for a drive now and then. It was almost nostalgic when the engine of his beetle turned over and he drove for miles, taking in the scenery.

When Nick found out Monroe's fondness for going for car rides, he could not stop making fun of the Wesen. It was a good thing Nick was Monroe's friend, because if he had to suffer one more joke about sticking his head out the window, he was going to off Nick's head.


	10. Car

Hank was attempting to persuade Nick to buy a new car. The Grimm's Toyota Land Cruiser was essentially the opposite of cool. Hank decided since Nick had a detective's salary now, instead of the salary of a cop, he could afford some nicer wheels.

With Hank nagging him constantly at work, Nick agreed to check out a car.

His partner looked dismayed when he showed up the next day in his old Toyota. "What was wrong with the Lexus?" Hank asked when Nick sat down at his desk. Nick shrugged and replied, "Nothing really, but it's not my car." Hank rolled his eyes but did not bring the subject up again.


	11. Blue

Monroe liked that Nick was sentimental. He thought it was humbling of Nick to keep his old uniform, even after he had made detective status. Nick didn't see it that way though.

"I keep it around in case the beat cops are short staffed," the Grimm always said. There was something about the blue uniform of Nick's past though, that intrigued Monroe. He finally figured it out and slugged Nick the first chance he got.

"This isn't even your uniform, is it?" Monroe cried.

Nick doubled over in laughter, and said, "It is, but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to see your reaction after I went over to the canine unit with it."


	12. Phone

Monroe had a baritone phone, which meant that if he received calls at an ungodly hour, the ringing wouldn't hurt his sensitive ears. Not only had he managed to set his telephone's ring from a shrill one to a more mellow tone, many of the clocks he worked on were also fiddled with in this manner.

It was a good thing Monroe had 'fixed' many of these appliances. He could remember when his grandparents received their first phone call on their phone. The elderly pair had woged and ended up ruining most of their furniture. He did not want to lose his temper over something as silly.


	13. Chew

Agent Wu was always sticking items in his mouth that didn't belong there. Even before he had messed up Adalind's plan and accidentally gave himself Pica disorder. You were lucky to find something on his desk that didn't smell mildly of old saliva. Detectives that passed his desk either hung another tree shaped air freshener to the back of his chair, or tried to sneak a squirt of Febreze in its direction.

Everyone avoided using his supplies as well. Because whatever wasn't swallowed was merely chewed on. Many of his pens and pencils looked as though an Eisbiber had gotten to them at some point.


	14. Hide

It was in an Eisbiber's nature to run away or hide when it was in the presence of a Grimm. Nick was easily frustrated when talking to Bud or one of the others because they would fidget constantly. It was natural instinct they were fighting and Nick was sympathetic to a point. But the more he spent time with Wesen, the more they should realize that he was only a threat if they broke the law. Human law.

But still, none of them seemed to trust him as every Wesen always had their guard up when talking with him. Even Monroe and Rosalee.


End file.
